echoesofdarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Ale
Ale is a confidant and trusted advisor of Allana L Kolarae he assists her in many varied aspects. In return she asks very little questions. His past is highly shadowed, though it is quite clear that "Ale" is not his true name. Why he has taken the alias, like his true identity, has not yet been disclosed. He is often found in Gludin where he has become a regular patron of the Iron Windsus, a rather downtrodden tavern and inn with seedy reputations. Description Full Name: Currently Undisclosed Nicknames: Alebelly, Wheres Tha' Ale, Ale Date of Birth: Midwinter Age: Undisclosed though well past his prime Race: Dwarf Gender: Male Hair: Once Blonde is now nearly entirely silver. Skin: Pale Eyes: Blue Height: 3'9" Weight: 140 lbs Biography thumb|Ale in Clan Oath Place of residence: Gludin, a rented room above the Iron Windsus. Place of Birth: Dwarven Village Known Relatives: None living Religion/Philosophy: "Ale" worships the goddess Maphr, though he is not especially devout. Occupation: Formerly he served as a Scavenger and low level henchman for a small mercenary corp operating out of Talking Island. Since leaving the mercenary corp he has become a Bounty Hunter and Advisor to Dame Allana L Kolarae Group/Guild affiliation: He maintains loose allegiances with Grey Conclave and the Shades of Grey alliance Guild Rank: Member Enemies: It is clear he has enemies, and it is believed by some that they are at least partly the reason he has taken his alias. Likes: Procuring money, foraging, drinking, bawdy songs, taverns Favorite Foods: Most anything cooked by someone else. Favorite Drinks: Dwarven ale, Dwarven Whiskey Favorite Colors: Mithril Weapons of Choice: Axes and Polearms. Dislikes: Losing profit, guild dwarves, and alcohol taxes Hobbies: "Finding profits across the lands of Elmore and Aden" Physical Features: Like many other aged dwarves he is short, stout, with a full mustache and beard of mostly white. Tints of red are nearly permanent in his cheeks. Special Abilities: Though he possesses no truly abnormal abilities he is able to find profits nearly everywhere, and has learned to locate even the loot his enemies try to conceal. He also has an extremely high tolerance to alcohols and poisons. Positive Personality Traits: Loyal, and dependable to those he trusts. Negative Personality Traits: Typically dour and an alcoholic. Misc. Quirks: Typically deals with Allana and only Allana. Theme Songs: 99 Bottles of Beer on the wall and just about any other drinking song. History: He has revealed little to anyone, his past is a mystery to even Allana. It is known that for a time after becoming estranged from the Dwarven Guilds he drifted alone throughout the lands. The cause of this separation has not been disclosed. How long he remained a vagabond is uncertain. Somewhere around 12 years ago he joined up with the "Golden Lions" a small mercenary group that at the time operated out of Talking Island who passed through Gludin recruiting. Along with several other thugs, down on their luck adventurers, and disgruntled sailors he spent the next 3 years in their small band's company. Shortly thereafter the young runaway, Allana, was recruited into the Golden Lions. After rescuing her from an attack by other members of the Lions they both fled from the band as fugitives. He has accompanied her ever since acting at times as a father, adviser, business partner, and informer though he typically downplays his roles referring to her as his superior. Category: Characters Category: Secondary Characters stories Failure to Report Ale makes a brief appearance and assists Allana with preparing a letter bound for a Dwarven Guildsman.